Nick Wizard's Backstory
by Gracekim20
Summary: You've seen him in 'Magical Disney The Magic Awakens' and 'The Many adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4: Final Mix'. Now you'll get to see how his story began and how he became 'Nick Wizard! Enjoy! (There will be references to my other stories in here too)


Nick Wizard's backstory -Updated edition

 **This is for anyone who isn't caught up on my 'Magical Disney' series and is very curious about Nick Wizard's history. Enjoy!**

 _'This is the story of how Nick wizard became the man he is today._

 _Our story starts at the beginning:_

Nicolyne (a variation of Nicolene) and Trevor were born in the 80's to parents who came from a line of wizards.

As he was growing up, he got teased at school for being a wizard and tried his hardest to train so he could prove those bullies wrong.

He was given two books: 'The secrets of Fantasia' (The book about Disney for his birthday which had an entry on the Firebird from Fantasia 2000) and 'The Tales of the future' (the prophecy book).

One day, he accidentally ended up in the Disney World and saw images of the firebird from Fantasia along with the different Disney characters from a distance.

"How would you like the opportunity to better your skills to have a shot at taking over the multi-verse?" Chernaborg's voice asked.

"Ok, where do I begin?" Nicolyne asked.

"Soon" was the reply as he was sent back home in a flash of light.

When he got back, the family house was on fire and Trevor was crawling on all fours on the ground.

"Where Mum and Dad?" Nick Wizard asked.

"I can't get to them. They're trapped inside" Trevor replied.

"You left them! How could you, Trevor?!" Nick Wizard cried.

The two brothers then grieved as the only thing that remained were burnt body parts.

From that day on, Nick Wizard blamed Trevor for the fire.

Once they were close to 20, Nick Wizard reluctantly brought his brother and himself forward in time to the 90's to live their separate independent lives as they drifted apart.

Nick Wizard discovered some cartoons that he began to watch which made he feel slightly happy again.

He then found out about the Three main animation companies (Nick, CN and Disney) but as he prepared to go for an interview, He was sent back to the Disney World.

Some of the Disney Villains found them and Negaduck was their leader.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Nicolyne" Nick Wizard replied.

"Something's troubling you. How about we make a deal: If you end up getting angry at certain animation companies, We'll give you the knowledge you need to master and study our type of magic and create a name for yourself. So, what do you say?" Negaduck asked.

"I'm in but what should I call myself?" He asked.

"Anything you like even if it's something absurd like 'Nick Wizardary' or something" Negaduck suggested.

"Thanks for the idea" he stated as he was sent back to the real world in time for the interview.

He was originally an employee of Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon network during the early 90's as a way to escape the hardships of being the only living secret wizard genius in his family that's survived this long.

While he worked there, he met PIXAR who was disguised as a normal person that managed the airing schedule for all the channels.

Even though he did everything he was told, there was still a fear every day that someone could discover who he really was.

At home, he liked to watch action Movies even future ones like X-men etc as he had some ability to change reality or time but not much.

One day, at work someone suggested making a real-life time slot known as 'CN Real' in the future.

"That's a great idea, Jeff. For that incredibly stupid suggestion I'm giving you a raise of 3000 dollars!" The head manger announced in an exaggerated way.

"What?! His suggestion is ridiculous! Why would anyone watch real shows all the time on a channel specifically named 'CARTOON network'?!" He cried.

"Please keep suggestions until after the requests are done" The manager said.

So, one person suggested green lighting a bunch of half-assed cartoons to their network and making more than one show go on for longer.

The heads of CN, Nick and Disney all agreed with these stupid ideas.

Then Nick Wizard couldn't take it anymore and every light in the world shut off for 10 minutes all at once.

"What are you?" The head of Nick asked.

"Your worst nightmare" he replied as he summoned all of the future bad characters from the dark part of Nick, Disney and CN's history to torment people with.

The people in the room screamed and Nick Wizard created a orange hood to conceal his identity while smiling.

"I'm no longer the scared boy who was abused for being a wizard in the family. I used to love cartoons, they'd bring a smile to my face but now you have made me hate every animation company in existence thanks to your stupid decisions. I'm only letting you live because I don't want to damage the time line. Goodbye" Nick Wizard said.

Just as he prepared to leave with his new minions, someone asked a question:

"Who are you?"

"I am **Nick Wizard** " he replied as he cast a puff of orange smoke to cover his escape.

He ran into PIXAR who was holding some books.

"I'm sorry I was just leaving" Nick Wizard said as he helped her with her books.

Their eyes connected for a split second.

"I'm Ni- Nathan" He said.

"I'm Rosa. I can't remember who my family was or if I was ever married so I work here for now until I find a way to recover my memories" PIXAR said (This is while PIXAR has no recollection of her past, Husband or children).

"Maybe I can help you some time?" Nick Wizard suggested as he summoned a business card to give her.

"That would be great, so I'll meet you in your office in a week then?" PIXAR offered.

"Fantastic! See you there! I'll take you to my office when we meet by the Disneyland opening gates at 4pm next Thursday ok" Nick Wizard confirmed.

"Got it! See you there!" PIXAR said as Nick Wizard ran off as his minions disappeared into his 'magic hammerspace' and she sighed dreamily.

They met at the place and Nick Wizard managed to trigger part of her memory.

After that they didn't see each other until roughly 2010/2013 where they reunited in secret and PIXAR explained her past to him to help him catch up on everything along with informing him about the Disney Knights.

During the time he was separated from PIXAR and his brother, He did more research of the firebird from the book that his parents got him as a birthday gift and found out that it was a powerful but destructive force.

He began to get obsessed with the idea of obtaining it for himself and somehow using it to either bring back his parents or prove those bullies from his childhood wrong and make him feel proud of his achievement.

He bought himself an orange robe and found a way to secretly take over Nickelodeon with some persuasion magic.

Then eventually after their father was killed and a help wanted poster was put up; He went to the girl who would eventually become 'Lady Pandora' in his office.

\- During the middle of the early 2000's-

Just after the two adults had introduced themselves to each other, Nick Wizard asked an important question.

"Do you blame your sibling for your parent's death?" he asked.

"Yes, but I wish to know who the true culprit is" Pandora replied.

"What if I were to tutor you in the arts of magic to help you find the answers you long for?" Nick Wizard asked.

"What kind of magic?" Pandora questioned him.

"Any kind. You name it" Nick wizard stated.

"If this can help me achieve my goal then I'm in" she said, happily as she made up her mind.

After that she worked hard every day to be the best apprentice Nick Wizard could have since PIXAR was sent back to the future to recover her memories.

During her training sessions, she had to cover up what she was doing with things like 'going out with friends' or 'working late today' etc so no one would be suspicious.

She learnt teleportation, black crystal magic, crystal magic(to counter enemy attacks), dark and light types of magic etc.

As she learnt, Nick Wizard began to open up a bit about his past and how he could relate with her and her blaming her own sibling for the death of a family member like that too.

He promised her that if she managed to become his second-in-command, he would help her restore her honour and possibly bring her father back to get revenge on her sister.

Nick Wizard then discovered a mysterious book titled 'Tales of the future' in the bookcase of his established hideout located near Bald Mountain opposite the volcano that the firebird slept in.

He discovered the multi-verse in that book which helped him find a way to contact and round up a few video game villains for an idea for a group he had after watching the 'Sword in the stone' Movie and smiled.

All according to plan he thought.

-In 2012 while the Rouges were on their first adventure-

A young girl with auburn-strawberry blonde hair that was up wit her waist with bright green-blue eyes came through a portal into Nick Wizard's second newly established hideout close to Bald Mountain: Dark Disneyland but in the middle of it where his planned table was being built near most of the Disney villains he had gathered so far.

"What is going on and who on earth on YOU?!" He cried.

Riley pretended to cry in front of him.

"They tried to grab me, sir" She wailed.

Internally, Nick Wizard rolled his eyes but knew he had to deal with her somehow.

So, he played along with the 'Charade'.

"Everyone, leave this girl alone!" He barked as the other villains were mystified as to why he would want to keep her around.

He turned back to her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Riley"

"Is Robin real?" She added, curiously.

He nodded.

"If you work with me, I can grant your heart's desire" He stated as he offered her his hand.

Riley smiled and shook it.

She was squealing internally from the idea that Robin was real.

' _Robin is real! OMG, CARTOONS ARE REAL!'_ she thought, excitedly.

Pandora, however thought this young girl who was going to end up missing out on a lot of years of school was a waste of time.

"Pandora, please play along with this. She could come in handy a lot later in time" Nick Wizard pleaded later on.

"Alright, I'll play along" She sighed.

"Thank you. Make sure she stays at the hideout until I'm ready to have her outside. For now, have her on monitoring duty. I'm going to keep tabs on the other active villains at the moment" Nick Wizard pointed out.

"As you wish" Pandora bowed gracefully and went to instruct Riley on her duties.

Nick Wizard made sure both hideouts were covered as training rooms

She(Riley), however, didn't realise she would end up missing school for a few years...

During this time frame, Riley discovered the two people who created the strange Pooh Adventure videos and showed it to PIXAR.

-Just a few months ago (before 2016)-

"You're now an official apprentice after you help me complete my grand plan to put the whole multi-verse into darkness with other villains' participating on cue you will be my second-in-command with PIXAR" Nick Wizard said.

"Thank you for this opportunity, sir. I won't let you down" Pandora said.

"And Pandora? Mind the crystal stones" Nick Wizard said as she teleported out.

Once she left, Nick Wizard opened the mysterious book titled 'Tales of the future' in the bookcase of his established hideout located near Bald Mountain opposite the volcano that the firebird slept in which looked just like the book his parents got him long ago which he had lost during his travels.

He had a flick through the book and noticed a page titled 'The Disney Knights'.

It was this section of the book that introduced him to the existence of the Disney Knights only a few months before his first encounter with them.

He looked at his profile books that he had on Charles Mintz, 'Tyrone', Vanitus, Turbo, Smakky, Oswald's old girlfriend and eventually Coral (Along with the villains the Rouges faced).

"They're resourceful, indeed but I can do better" He stated as he studied 'The Disney Knights' book in extensive detail.

He then gathered Maleficent, Kylo Ren and Darth Vader as his first plan of attack was to sabotage SpongeBob given his connection to Nickelodeon.

He even sent a message to Shego, the Saint Rose crusaders, Yellow Diamond, Cinder and the Dark Disney Knights to set up his big entrance to form his future 'Dark knights of the round table'...

Then some time later...(In 2017)

Nick Wizard saw a page to hinted at the possibility of a new group of Knights forming from the current one in the future and started to panic.

When he read in the prophecy book item section that there was a way to change the 'game', he was feeling ecstatic.

About 24 weeks ago...

"I must prevent them from forming a new group of Knights, I just have to stop them!" He cried at the sky.

A mysterious lady that wore the same kind of hood to what Blue Diamond wore appeared to him.

"You wish to change their fate so badly, I can give you a gift but you must take this lightly: 'If you use the board too many times to meddle in affairs that don't concern you, then the deal will end and you will be no more'" She stated.

"Ok, What must I do to keep this bargain?" He asked.

"Only use it when you have a tactical plan but don't use it to kill only to change some outcomes. If it's used to predict someone's death, then game over. However if you get the 'reality' feeling, when you sense that someone in real life has actually died then you'll be unaffected by the rule" The lady explained.

"Understood" he said.

Then the lady summoned the chessboard that was huge when first summoned with millions of life-like chess pieces.

She then shrunk the board to be more realistic in size with only an average of either 100 or 53 pieces on the board of characters he had met or were going to meet.

"We call it the 'Prophecy' timeloop board" she said.

"Cool! So, what do I call you?" Nick Wizard asked.

"Call me, 'the Messenger'" She stated as she then disappeared.

"Use it wisely" her voice echoed.

After the mysterious lady left, he tested out the chessboard to see what would happen if he moved a chess piece of Trevor with Sadie from Steven Universe.

During all this time, Trevor had tried many times to get a job which included a lawyer, driver, writer and Creative director to name a few.

They usually only lasted a year at best.

You must be wondering why I'm now talking about his brother?

Well He's still important to the story.

Around the time he was going to be kidnapped, Trevor was going home to greet his wife and children who were named after Walt, Mickey, Oswald and Louise (The one from Bob's Burgers) because of his nurtured love for cartoons that stayed with him into adulthood.

He started watching cartoons from age 5 even after the fire happened; he watched them to give him some comfort at night.

So, after he was kidnapped, Lady Pandora told him how she met Nick Wizard and Lev entrusted Praxina to watch him while he went on a spying mission.

While the chaos of the crossovers occurred, Trevor kept trying to guess who Nick Wizard might be by using what hints Pandora had given her but to no vail.

He just couldn't piece it together.

"Are you having fun yet, Trevor the traitor?" Praxnia asked.

-end of flashback-

At the very end, He initiated his plan of attack, got a Knight killed but was ultimately forced to reveal his true name and was sent to the mirror dimension from 'Dr Strange' after his Trial (Which was shown at the end of 'The Magic Awakens').

Now he just watches everything else unfold in relaxation as the pieces come together for 'Dark Zero's rise to power and eventually Kaito's future.

 **This was for anyone who hasn't read 'Magical Disney The Magic Awakens' so you have some idea of his origins when reading the crossovers between my story and S Danyal's.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it :D**

 **I'm currently working hard at my RWBY story, making sure the continuity of the timeline is intact and a few stories that overlap with other ones.**

 **See you in 2018!**


End file.
